


catching up

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: As long as you’re with me, any place is home.
Relationships: Mari/Meg (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	catching up

**Author's Note:**

> That official GBF Fes pic was really inspirational

“Well, this is it…” Meg trails off, her cheeks heating up as she presents the room to Mari. Her hand nervously brushes the back of her neck, words slightly muffled as she continues, “...welcome home.”

Mari’s ears flick forward, catching the soft addition. A rush of warmth fills her and she cannot hold herself back any longer. Within seconds, she pulls Meg into a tight hold, curling beneath her chin with a content sigh. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’m glad you’re here.” Meg lets out a nervous laugh, her arms carefully winding around Mari’s waist, fingers tangling in the fabric of Mari’s shirt. “I know it’s not much, but....”

Mari pulls back just enough to meet Meg’s gaze. One hand reaches up, lightly stroking Meg’s flushed cheek. The cool metal of her ring does little to ease the heat beneath her fingers and Mari grins as she catches the slightly distracted look that begins to cover Meg’s face. Clearing her throat, Mari smiles brightly. “As long as you’re with me, any place is home.”

Meg freezes, her entire face turning bright red, her mouth gaping as she futilely tries to come up with a response. It’s absolutely adorable and Mari giggles as she watches the myriad of expressions wash over Meg’s face. The familiar reactions ease the last bit of nervousness within her and Mari easily closes the distance between them.

Pressing a gentle kiss to Meg’s mouth, Mari feels a thrill run through her as Meg clumsily begins to respond in kind. She could easily lose herself in this moment, but first, there is something that she needs to know. 

Feeling slightly breathless, Mari manages to pull back just enough to ask, “Where’s Ursula?”

Meg blinks, her eyes taking a moment to focus. It takes another few seconds for the question to even register. An embarrassed smile appears on Meg’s face as she manages to mumble out the answer. “She, uh, made herself scarce for the night.”

“Oh?” Mari cannot help but tease. “I wonder why?”

Meg chokes, an embarrassed sound escaping from her mouth.

Biting back her laughter, Mari lightly bumps Meg’s nose with her own, her smile growing as Meg slowly becomes aware of their position once more. She leans forward, waiting until their lips are just barely brushing. “You know, it would be quite rude if we were to let this opportunity go to waste.”

A shiver runs through Meg’s body as Mari’s words wash over her.

“Don’t you think?”

Meg pushes forward, answering without words as she finds Mari’s lips. 

It truly is like coming home. 

Mari melts into the kiss, sighing in contentment as Meg gradually grows bolder. Kisses become deeper, touches turn more heated, and Mari soon loses herself to the heady sensation of Meg pressing her against the bed. Her mind grows hazy, filled only with thoughts of reacquainting herself with all that is Meg.

The Grandcypher may not be Auguste, but Mari is more than happy to travel across the skydom if it means that she can spend even more moments like this together with Meg.


End file.
